dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sensitive Boss
Details *'Title:' 내성적인 보스 / Naeseongjeokin Boseu *'Also known as:' Introvert Boss / Introverted Boss / My Shy Boss *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, office, drama *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-16 to 2017-Mar-14 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Sensitive Boss OST Synopsis A workplace romantic-comedy drama featuring opposite-personalities interactions between Eun Hwan Ki, an introvert and sensitive Director even though he works at a PR company with Chae Ro Woon, an extrovert and enthusiastic new employee. User/Viewer Ratings Cast thumb|Correlation Chart ;Hwan Ki's family *Yun Woo Jin as Eun Hwan Ki *Gong Seung Yun as Eun Yi Soo **Seo Ga Eun as young Eun Yi Soo *Kim Eung Soo as Eun Bok Dong (Hwan Ki & Yi Soo's father) *Kim Ye Ryung as Park Ae Ran (Hwan Ki & Yi Soo's mother) ;Ro Woon's Family *Park Hye Soo as Chae Ro Woon *Lee Han Wie as Chae Won Sang (Ro Woon's father) *Han Chae Ah as Chae Ji Hye (Ro Woon's older sister) *Kim Mi Kyung as Ro Woon's mother ;People around Woo Il *Yoon Park as Kang Woo Il *Stephanie (스테파니) as secretary Park *Jung Yi Yun as assistant Jung *Hwang So Hee as assistant Lee ;Silent Monster *Ye Ji Won as Dang Yoo Hee *Jun Hyo Sung as Kim Gyo Ri *Huh Jung Min as Uhm Sun Bong *Han Jae Suk as Jang Se Jong ;Other *Lee Kyu Han as Reporter Woo *Woo Hyun as Won Sang's neighbor friend *Jang Hee Jin as Seo Yun Jung *Uhm Ji Man ;Cameos *Xiah Junsu as himself (ep. 1) *Choi Byung Mo as YM Marketing's representation (ep. 1) *Kim So Hyun as musical actress (ep. 1) *Kim Ki Doo as people at washroom, delivery man (ep. 1,4) *Jo Hyun Shik as people at washroom (ep. 1) *Choi Joon Ho (최준호) as people at washroom (ep. 1) *Kim Hye Eun as Hwan Ki's psychiatry (ep. 1,2,7) *Kang Nam Gil as Brain security (ep. 1-2) *Kim Byung Man as public bath supervisor, music instructor (ep. 2,6) *Park Young Kyu as actor Hwang Young Kyu (ep. 3) *Huh Young Ji as Hwang Young Kyu's daughter (ep. 3) *Kim Dae Hee as Hwang Young Kyu's manager (ep. 3) *Choi Dae Chul as restaurant management (ep. 4) *Park Sang Myun as Director Jin (ep. 4) *Lee Byung Joon as Mr. Park (ep. 7) *Kim Ji Suk as Yoo Hee's husband (ep. 12) *Park Joo Hyung as client (ep. 13) *Han Suk Joon (한석준) as Yun Jung's friend (ep. 15) *Shin Ah Young (신아영) as interviewer (ep. 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' KBS Media *'Director:' Song Hyun Wook *'Screenwriter:' Joo Hwa Mi (주화미) Episode Ratings See Sensitive Boss/Episode Ratings Notes *Due to low ratings and viewer complaints, the show's producers chose to postpone the broadcast of episodes 5 & 6 for a week in order to make major revisions to the script. *This drama was originally plan for 20 episodes. However, it was reduced to 16 episodes due to low ratings. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:TVN